<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A dream I had by Zebrasoma</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27795061">A dream I had</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zebrasoma/pseuds/Zebrasoma'>Zebrasoma</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:07:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27795061</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zebrasoma/pseuds/Zebrasoma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a write up of my dream. I had to store it somewhere</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A dream I had</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was a child abduction.<br/>A few day later a woman lost her child in the mall.<br/>She panicked, called out his name, and found him.<br/>Then, a small explosion in the sunglasses stand behind her.<br/>Confusion.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>She realises, this is all about her. Distractions to abduct her.<br/>She knows who is behind it.<br/>She goes to visit the man with her son and her sister.<br/>He is trying to find his soulmate before the timer runs out.<br/>If he fails he will die.<br/>There is a list of names on the wall behind him with percentage compatibility.<br/>There is her name - 98% <br/>The man is frantic. Only a couple of minutes left on the timer.<br/>The sister speaks. <br/>What about me? If my sister is 98% then I should work.<br/>Why don't you marry me?<br/>He is frantic. He can't force the woman. The sister is offering. He accepts.<br/>The woman is ordained and carries out the marriage ceremony there and then.<br/> .<br/>.<br/>.<br/>Three days later. The man is dead. The marriage bought him only a day or two. The sister has inherited his house and is already redecorating everything. Painting over in a rich cream colour.<br/>They discover a small room.<br/>The room where the abducted boy was held. Scratches on the wall. Empty</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>